Insanidade  The Dark Age
by Tamara J. Potter
Summary: Linda, sexy e... Louca? Hermione Jane Granger é considarada uma vítima pós-guerra que apresentou problemas mentais, em outras palavras louca. Louca porque ninguém acreditava nela. Mas isso pode mudar com a chegada de seu novo psiquiatra, Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Nome: Insanidade – The Dark Age

Autora: Tamara

Shipper: Draco/Hermione, Hermione/Harry [em lembranças], Hermione/vários

Classificação: 16 anos

Resumo:

Linda, sexy e... Louca

Dados principais da paciente:

Hermione Jane Granger. Divorciada. 25 anos. Perdas familiares: seus pais e seu namorado Harry Potter, além de amigos. Considerada vítima pós-guerra. Começou a apresentar problemas mentais e depressão, depois de Harry Potter morrer, e o filho que esperava dele nascer morto. Foi internada pela primeira vez, após, tentar o suicídio; nesse meio tempo se separou de seu marido Ronald Weasley. Foi internada novamente depois de um ano, após encontrar casualmente o comensal que matou os seus pais, o matou durante o ato sexual e depois tentou o suicídio pela segunda vez. Ficou onze meses na clínica de reabilitação, apresenta acompanhamento médico.

- Essa é a sua nova paciente Dr. Malfoy

Prólogo

Quando eu era criança, toda noite minha mãe me contava uma história antes de dormir. Histórias de princesas sofredoras que no final viviam felizes para sempre junto com o seu príncipe encantado que a salvara. Numa noite perguntei se esse final feliz realmente existia. Ela me disse que sim, que por mais que sofrêssemos sempre haveria um final feliz. Eu acreditei. Ela mentiu. Não há finais felizes. Percebi isso quando ela morreu junto com o meu pai, depois deles o único homem que um dia amei também se foi, mas o que mais me devastou foi à criança que tiraram de mim. O meu filho. Não amo mais, nem sinto. Tudo perdeu o valor. As cores sumiram, restaram apenas o branco, preto e vermelho. Por que vermelho? Talvez porque a morte acompanhe essa cor, apenas talvez. Talvez eu realmente seja louca... Oh não, louca não. Um pouco sádica às vezes, mas louca não.

N/A: Essa é a minha primeira fic mais... Dark. Espero comentários dizendo o que acharam, ou melhor o que esperam da fic.

Primeiro capitulo postarei quando tiver reviews *-*


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 1_

**Ironia**

_Inglaterra. Londres, 09h10min_

A camisola longa de seda era de um vermelho intenso. Sexy em conjunto ao corpo em que habitava. O cigarro já pela metade era tragado mais uma vez, a fumaça exalada preenchia o ar. A janela não fora aberta, nunca era aberta. Ela via o trânsito pelo imenso vidro, os carros iam e vinham, as pessoas de um lado para o outro, um vai e vem atordoante.

Uma tosse repentina fez Hermione perceber que não estava sozinha. O homem loiro estava enrolado em seus lençóis, ainda dormia. Transou com ele na noite passada, mas nem ao menos lembrava o seu nome. Suspirou e voltou a prestar atenção no trânsito, nas pessoas que mais pareciam pequenas formigas, era a vista que tinha da cobertura do seu luxuoso apartamento.

Ainda absorta na paisagem, sentiu mãos grossas envolverem a sua cintura e lábios tocarem o seu pescoço. Não emitiu qualquer sinal de excitação ou surpresa. Continuou a olhar pela janela e a fumar enquanto o homem fazia trilhas de beijos em seu pescoço.

- Bom dia. – falou o homem se desvencilhando dela. Ela finalmente olhou para ele.

- A noite foi agradável, mas não se repetirá. Lamento. – disse voltando a sua atenção para a rua. – Agora pegue as suas coisa e vá. – completou friamente.

O homem riu ironicamente, o que chamou a sua atenção. Geralmente não era essa a reação que demonstravam após ela os dispensarem.

- Por que está rindo? – perguntou sem paciência. Já era para ele ter ido embora. Por que ela o trouxera para a sua casa? Se odiava quando trazia homens para a sua casa, quartos de hotéis eram tão mais fáceis.

- Porque a sua fama lhe convém. – falou se vestindo. – Fama de mulher fria, que após a transa dispensa quem está consigo, ou simplesmente vai embora. – completou ao olhar interrogativo da morena.

-Sabe onde é a saída. Adeus. –falou demonstrando desinteresse.

Ele riu novamente e se retirou do quarto.

Ótimo. Agora ela tinha fama de vadia fria. Não poderia haver algo melhor que melhorasse o seu humor. Revirando os olhos ela apaga o cigarro e se dirige a cozinha. Tomou uma xícara de café forte e sentou- se para ler o jornal bruxo, Profeta Diário.

Embora vivesse no centro de Londres como uma pessoa 'normal', ela não largou o mundo bruxo, mesmo porque não pôde. Três vezes por semana tinha que ir ao hospital psiquiátrico das vítimas pós guerra, sim, ela era considerada uma vitima pós guerra. Após perder muitos parentes queridos após a guerra, começou a ter problemas relacionados à mente.

Hermione riu ao lembrar da sua própria desgraça. Não era louca, nunca foi. Talvez seja um pouco sádica, bem... Conviver com loucos a deixou sádica e fria. Foi internada a primeira vez , porque ninguém acreditava que o seu bebê estava vivo. Sim, nem seu próprio marido acreditava nela. Afinal haviam enterrado o corpo morto do bebê recém-nascido. Merda, ela viu o rosto da criança quando nasceu, e o bebê morto não era o mesmo. Não era.

Mas isso era demais para ela pensar agora. Tomou um longo banho, e retirou toda a roupa de cama. Tinha cheiro de sexo, de depravação. Era sempre assim quando cometia o deslize de trazer um homem para a sua cama, tirava a roupa de cama e às lavava três vezes.

Depois de colocar a lavar pela primeira vez os lençóis. Foi colocar uma roupa. Estava um pouco frio lá fora, colocou uma blusa preta justa, uma saia preta curta, botas pretas, e o sobretudo vermelho. Seu guarda roupa era composto apenas de peças pretas e vermelhas. Preto simbolizava o luto em sempre se encontrava sempre e o vermelho porque era a sua cor.

Pegou a sua bolsa e ia saindo quando lembrou que não lera o jornal, apenas o pegara na mão, mas não o leu. Era uma tradição, sempre lia o jornal antes de sair. Voltou e logo na capa leu a matéria. HARRY POTTER COMPLETARIA 24 ANOS HOJE.

Como pode esquecer o aniversário dele? Nunca esqueceu. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, pobre Harry, deveriam estar juntos. Ela, Harry e o filho deles, o pequeno Ryan. Doce fantasia. Como se o mundo algum dia iria ser bom com ela. Seu futuro era fadado à infelicidade, a solidão e uma vida depravada. Claro que com as constantes visitas ao psiquiatra.

(...)

_Londres, 03h00min_

Não havia muitas pessoas no cemitério. O túmulo estava coberto de flores, muitas pessoas deviam ter estado ali pela manhã. Colocou as flores que acabou de comprar perto da foto dele, uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. Era tão atormentados saber que ele não estava mais ao seu lado, há anos não estava mais ao seu lado.

Suspirou pesadamente e mais uma lágrima teimou em cair. Passos. Alguém se aproximava. Ela não virou o rosto para encarar o novo visitante, apenas apreciou a imagem contida na foto.

- Já se passou tanto tempo, mas ainda dói tanto, não é? – falou a voz grossa se aproximando.

- Por que está aqui Ronald? – perguntou ao ex-marido friamente.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você, Harry foi o melhor amigo que já tive. – disse depositando algumas flores no tumulo.

Silêncio. Constrangedor? Um pouco.

- Luna está grávida. – falou quebrando o silêncio. Ronald se casou com Luna, um ano após o divorcio com Hermione, se deu a chance de começar de novo. Amou Hermione, mas sua obsessão e depressão, o desgastou. Não poderia mais deixar de ser feliz, a abandonou. Não completamente, tentou ajudá-la, a visitou no tempo em que esteve internada. Mas ela não falava um apalavra sequer o esnobava, e quando lhe dirigiu a palavra pela primeira vez, foi quando saiu do hospício e assinou o divorcio, exigindo metade de seus bens.

- Parabéns. Que tenham uma vida mediocremente feliz. – falou amargurada, aquilo a abalara de certo modo. A menção da palavra filho a abalava mais que tudo. – Agora volte para a sua vidinha perfeita e me deixe sozinha.

Rony não saiu do lugar, aquela mulher estava cada vez mais amargurada. Isso o entristecia, ele a queria bem. Ele queria ajudá-la, mas ela não deixava. Não deixava ninguém se aproximar dela.

- VÁ! – gritou irritada. Com um misto de surpresa e pena na face Rony saiu aparatando.

Ela odiava quando via pena nos olhares direcionados a ela. Não precisava de pena, dó de ninguém. Se afastou de todos os amigos e conhecidos do mundo bruxo. A única pessoa que via de vez em quando era sua tia Erika, irmã mais velha de sua mãe, era uma velha senhora sem filhos. Não tinha ninguém somente Hermione. A quem visitava de vez em quando, sabia de tudo que a sobrinha tinha passado. Dos tempos internada, de tudo. Isso só a uniu mais com a sobrinha. Hermione gostava da tia, era a única que não lhe olhava com pena. Ao contrário, dava broncas; mas as visitas eram cada vez menores, e sua tia estava cada vez mais debilitada.

Olhando pela última vez o túmulo aparatou. Tinha uma consulta para fazer.

_(...)_

_03h38mi. Clinica psiquiátrica para pacientes pós-guerra._

- Por que não é mais o Dr. Ricaldi? – perguntou curiosa e irritada. Odiou a primeira vez que trocou de psiquiatra e agora estava odiando mais ainda. Estava tudo começando de novo, teria que contar tudo a um estranho. E provavelmente ele iria querer começar pela sua infância, se seus pais a maltratavam e blá blá blá. Patético.

- Ele se aposentou. Mas não se preocupe o novo médico é tão bom quanto. – fala a recepcionista simpática. Simpática demais para Hermione.

- Tudo bem. Continua sendo a mesma sala? – indaga se conformando com a situação.

- Sim. Tenha uma boa tarde!

Ela não se deu ai trabalho de responder, se dirigiu ao elevador e apertou o botão para o último andar.

A placa com o nome do novo médico ainda estava em branco. Não bateu na porta entes de entrar, nunca batia. Deixara a educação com a Hermione sabe-tudo dos tempos de Hogwarts. Mas isso não importa.

O doutor estava olhando pela janela de vidro a rua lá fora. Escutou quando a porta foi aberta, mas não se virou para olhar quem era. Já sabia, e se espantou quando soube. Quem diria que Hermione Granger seria uma de suas pacientes.

- Olá Granger. – disse se virando para fitá-la. - Quanto tempo não? –completou com um sorriso irônico.

- Não tanto quanto eu gostaria. – respondeu amarga. Mas que grande ironia de merda era aquela? Hermione riu da sua própria infelicidade, de todas as pessoas do mundo o seu novo médico era ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

xxx

**N/A:** Primeiro capítulo curtinho os próximos serão maiores. Deixem reviews, críticas positivas são muito bem vindas ;)

**Agradecimentos:**

Jaque M: O Draco e Mi ficarão juntos ao decorrer da fic sim. Obrigada pelo review *-* Beijinhos ;*

J Hathaway: Obrigada por comentar, espero que tenha gostado do primeiro cap. BeijOOs ;)

Be. G.M: Que bom que se interessou pela fic, espero que tenha gostado do first cap. Obrigada pela review. Bjs ;*


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

**Pesadelos**

_Inglaterra. Londres, 07h02min_

Draco Malfoy acordou mal humorado. Tivera uma noite péssima, cheia de pesadelos estúpidos. E ainda por cima teria que começar no seu mais novo trabalho. Não poderia ser mais perfeito.

Tomou um bom gole de café preto sem açúcar e foi tomar um rápido banho. Estava colocando a gravata quando a campainha tocou.

Bufando pela inconveniência atendeu a porta.

- Oi Draquinho. – falou a voz irritante. "_Era só o que me faltava"_ pensou revirando os olhos.

- O que você quer Pansy? – perguntou não abrindo passagem para a morena entrar.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – perguntou se fazendo de ofendida.

- Não. Fala logo o que quer e vai embora. – respondeu ríspido.

- Draco, para de se fazer. Eu vim te dizer que te amo, e perdoou a sua traição. – falou segura de si.

- Você é estúpida ou o que? Eu não quero mais nada com você, agora suma da minha vista. – disse fechando a porta.

Garota irritante, já tinha terminado o namoro com ela há tempo. Mas mesmo assim ela ainda insistia. Ficou com uma garota qualquer na frente dela, para Pansy se tocar e parar de incomodá-lo, na hora pareceu que tinha funcionado. Mas no dia seguinte Pansy já estava em sua porta. Inconveniência. Uma grande inconveniência em sua vida era aquela garota.

Respirou fundo e terminou de se arrumar. Decidiu a partir dali não ter mais relacionamentos sérios. Isso só trazia problemas. Ele, Draco Malfoy, não era um homem que pretendesse se casar e formar uma família. Estava muito bem sozinho.

Então tudo se resume a solidão. Draco, um homem solitário. Solitário desde a infância e que se acostumou assim. Afinal a solidão não era tão ruim assim, até que tinha seus benefícios.

(...)

Sentou-se em sua nova cadeira, suspirou. Estava arrumando as suas pastas quando Melaine Sparks, sua chefe, apareceu.

- Bom dia Dr. Malfoy. – falou cordialmente

- Stra. Sparks. –cumprimentou.

- Trouxe as fichas de suas pacientes. São rápidos relatos, as pastas com todos os dados serão encaminhadas ainda hoje. – falou colocando as fichas que trouxera consigo em cima da mesa. – Tenha um bom dia. – falou se retirando da sala.

- Vamos lá então. Ao trabalho Draco. – sussurrou para si mesmo olhando de relance todas as fichas.

Porém uma ficha lhe chamou atenção. A pegou não acreditando em seus próprios olhos. Hermione Jane Granger. Então esse foi o fim da aluna mais aplicada de Hogwarts? Loucura. Ele soltou uma risada irônica.

Mesmo sendo famosa, poucos sabiam do que aconteceu a Hermione Jane Granger. Ás vezes era vista na rua, raramente isso acontecia. Ela vivia mais entre os trouxas, onde ninguém a conhecia.

Abriu a ficha da Granger, e o que havia ali escrito lhe chamou muita atenção.

_Dados principais da paciente:_

_Hermione Jane Granger. Divorciada. 25 anos. Perdas familiares: seus pais e seu namorado Harry Potter, além de amigos. Considerada vítima pós-guerra. Começou a apresentar problemas mentais e depressão, depois de Harry Potter morrer, e o filho que esperava dele nascer morto. Foi internada pela primeira vez, após, tentar o suicídio; nesse meio tempo se separou de seu marido Ronald Weasley. Foi internada novamente depois de um ano, após encontrar casualmente o comensal que matou os seus pais, o matou durante o ato sexual e depois tentou o suicídio pela segunda vez. Ficou onze meses na clínica de reabilitação, apresenta acompanhamento médico._

Ora, quem diria Hermione Jane Granger uma louca assassina. Rio maliciosamente, Ronald Weasley e aquela raçinha do ministério conseguiram esconder bem a vida da sua queridinha. Isso seria muito interessante. Oh se seria.

(...)

_- Olá Granger. – disse se virando para fitá-la. - Quanto tempo não? –completou com um sorriso irônico._

_- Não tanto quanto eu gostaria. – respondeu amarga. Mas que grande ironia de merda era aquela? Hermione riu da sua própria infelicidade, de todas as pessoas do mundo o seu novo médico era ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. _

- Oh, nem um oi? Assim você me faz pensar que não ficou com saudades. – fala irônico se sentando em sua cadeira e gesticulando para que Hermione fizesse o mesmo.

- Morrendo de saudades, você nem imagina. – falou igualmente irônica sentando-se. Draco riu.

- Então, Srta. Granger vamos falar de você. – disse analisando-a. Era impressionante o quanto ela estava bela, ela o atraio de mediato. Ou talvez seja a sua mente, ele desejava desvendar o que se passava na mente de Hermione Granger. A garota certinha de Hogwarts, agora precisando de ajuda psiquiátrica.

- E quem disse que vou falar algo sobre mim Sr. Malfoy? – fala o fitando. Estressada com o rumo que a conversa iria dar, ela pega um cigarro e o acende.

- Não é permitido fumar aqui dentro Srta. Granger. – disse a admirando enquanto tragava o cigarro. Como era ousada.

- E daí? - falou assoprando a fumaça na face do loiro.

- Como eu disse Granger, não é permitido fumar aqui dentro. – falou calmamente. O que a irritou, bufando ela jogou o cigarro no lixeiro.

- Satisfeito? – o olha de modo entediante.

- Um pouco. Então Granger? Me fale um pouco sobre você. – disse atento a todos os movimentos e expressões da morena.

- Falar o que? Que a minha vida é uma droga e que todos acham que eu sou louca? – disse revirando os olhos.

- Podemos começar pelo início, fala-me sobre a sua infância. – disse ignorando o deboche da morena.

Hermione soltou uma leve risada.

- Por a risada Granger? – falou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sempre pela infância. Vocês sempre começam pela infância. – disse dando de ombros.

- Sim, sempre pelo começo. Então, algum trauma infatil? – perguntou tentando fazer o seu trabalho. Oh sua vontade, era de matá-la pela aquela arrogância. Afinal quem aquela mulher era para zombar Draco Malfoy?

- Não. Minha família era atenciosa e carinhosa. – disse olhando para a janela. Lembranças lhe viam a mente, como queria voltar ao tempo, era tudo tão melhor.

- Me conte um pouco sobre ele. – incentivou.

- Eles era dentistas, sempre me davam uma bronca quando não escovava os dentes. As balas eram controladas, teve uma vez que peguei minha mochila e disse que fugiria de casa. Fugiria para uma fábrica de doces, comeria balas sem escovar os dentes. Aquilo me rendeu um bom castigo e tapas na bunda. – falou com um sorriso nos lábios, que logo se desfez. – Mas isso não importa não é?

- Tudo importa Granger, continue.

Com um suspiro demorado, ela continuou a contar as lembranças de sua infância.

- Minha mãe tinha os cabelos loiros, eram lindos. Totalmente diferentes do meu, eu queria ser como ela quando crescesse. Era a mulher mais bela que já conheci. Ela me contava histórias antes de dormir. Mas uma vez ela ficou doente, eu peguei um livrinho de histórias infantis, fui ao seu quarto e comecei a lhe contar histórias. – parou um momento para se endireitar na cadeira.

- Eu amava meus pais, mais que tudo. Quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts, eles ficaram temerosos. Não queriam perder a sua princesinha, tinham medo que algo me acontecesse. Mas eles foram tão compreensíveis. Meu mundo não era ali, e sim onde a magia acontecesse. Nunca fui normal, como as crianças do meu bairro. Quando recebi a carta, uma esperança de me encontrar em algum lugar acendeu em minha alma infantil. Eles entenderam isso e me deixaram partir.

- Você se arrepende de ter partido. – concluiu Malfoy. Não foi uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim ela acenou em concordância.

- Ainda me lembro quando os vi mortos, por minha culpa...

_Era primavera. Minhas primaveras sempre foram doces, mas aquela não. Remo Lupin veio exaltado em minha direção, eu sabia que algo tinha acontecido. _

_Estava com um pressentimento ruim desde que acordara. Bem... Na verdade tal sentimento me aflorava todas as manhãs desde que a maldita guerra começou. E bem, aquele era mais um dia._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, sua face demonstrava espanto, pânico._

_- Estão atacando novamente Srat. Granger, já mandei uma equipe minha, mas tudo indica que nada poderá ser feito. Lamento... – começou a falar olhando piedosamente para mim._

_- Lamenta? Lamenta o que? Eu... Eu não entendo. – falei simplesmente. Lágrimas me subiam aos olhos, oh, eu estava tãp cansada daquela maldita guerra._

_- Seus pais Granger, encontraram seus pais na Austrália. _

_Meus pais? Como? Desmoronei no chão. Chorei compulsivamente, mas me reergui. Pedi, ordenei para que me levassem até onde os meus pais estavam._

_- Eu quero vê-los. Me leve até eles. – falei desesperada, tentando recuperar ao ar, me manter sana. _

_- Não, isso não será possível... _

_- ME LEVE ATÉ ELES AGORA! – gritei, jogando todos os objetos que via pela frente contra a parede – AGORA LUPIN, ME LEVE ATÉ ELES AGORA! _

_Ele ficou tão desesperado pelo estado em que eu me encontrava que cedeu. _

_- Tudo bem. – sibilou, me pegou pelo braço e aparatamos._

_Rostos conhecidos da ordem estavam interditando e trabalhando o local, o quarto de hotel. Todos me olhavam com pena, afinal aqueles eram os pais daquela garota, a amiguinha de Harry Potter._

_Os móveis estavam revirados, cacos de vidro se espalhavam pelo chão. E ali, perto da cama se encontrava o corpo do meu pai, e um pouco mais na frente, em frente à janela, o de minha mãe. Os mataram com avada kedavra. Supinha que minha mãe tentou fugir pela janela, mas não deu tempo._

_Mais lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos, escorreram pela minha face. Nada mais poderia ser feito. Eles morreram, morreram por minha culpa, exclusivamente minha culpa. _

Hermione parou por um momento, seus olhos ainda vidrados num ponto fixo perto da janela, pararam em Malfoy.

- E sabe o que é pior? – continuou o olhando fixamente. – É que eles morreram não sabendo da minha existência, eu tinha feito um feitiço que me apagaria de suas lembranças, pensei que os salvaria. Mas não adiantou, eles morreram sem saber que tinham uma filha. – suspirou profundamente.

- Não foi sua culpa Granger. – disse Malfoy. Nada lhe vinha a mente, de certa forma se sensibilizou com a história de Hermione. Ela tinha abaixado suas defesas lhe contando algo tão pessoal. E ele, simplesmente não sabia o que lhe falar.

- Não finja uma pena que não existe. Você deve estar rindo de mim isso sim. Afinal você é Draco Malfoy, não é? – disse recuperando sua compostura, voltando ao sarcasmo e arrogância, que juntos formam sua única defesa para com o mundo.

Draco a olhou fixamente. Sim ele era Draco Malfoy, arrogante e estúpido; mas não era tão frígido como todos pensavam que ele era. Sentia pela dor dos outros, raras às vezes, mas sentia.

- Você está certa, sou Draco Malfoy. Mas não sou esse mostro que você pensa que eu sou Granger. Ao decorrer das nossas consultas perceberá isso. – falou com um sorriso de lado.

- Oh obrigada por me lembrar dessa dádiva, afinal ter que te ver três vezes por semana só pode ser uma dádiva. – falou ironicamente.

Draco soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Sua ironia me fascina. Vejo vamos nos dar muito bem querida paciente. – disse piscando para ela.

- Muito querido doutor. – disse esboçando um leve sorriso. – Bem, creio que minha consulta já tenha terminado, vou deixá-lo com seus pensamentos. – completou se levantando.

- Tenha uma boa noite Granger. Até a próxima consulta. – falou se despedindo com um aceno de cabeça. – Ah Granger!

Hermione estava abrindo a porta quando Malfoy a chamou. Com a porta entreaberta, ela se voltou para trás.

- Lamento pelo Potter. – disse o loiro sem saber o porquê.

Ela fitou os olhos azuis acinzentados do loiro por um momento, e saio porta a fora. Ele sabia que hoje seria o aniversário de Harry Potter. Mas ela não entendia o motivo dele ter lamentado por isso.

Saiu do prédio, ainda meio atordoada.

Chegou em casa, tirou sua roupa e se colocou debaixo do cobertor. Estava escurecendo, ela não ligou a luz, apenas pegou um retrato q estava dentro da sua cômoda e voltou para a cama.

Encolhida, nua debaixo do lençol ela abraçou aquele retrato com força. Uma lágrima caio de seus olhos, enquanto mais uma vez olhava a imagem de Harry Potter.

(...)

_Inglaterra. Londres, 19h55min_

Ele abriu a porta do apartamento com um pouco de força. Estava cansado, exausto. Seu corpo pedia por um banho demorado.

Tirou o paletó o jogando no sofá da sala. Foi até a cozinha e se sérvio de um copo de uísque, que tomou em só gole. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para ela, tudo o fazia pensar nela.

Mas que droga, o que ela tinha de especial? Nada, era apenas uma louca. Mas não tinha como negar, o corpo e a mente de Hermione o fascinavam. Aquele corpo perfeito, ela era uma das mulheres mais sexy que já conheceu. E aquela mente tão intrigante, ele iria desvendar Hermione Granger. Faria de tudo para isso.

Despiu-se e foi para o toalete tomar um bom banho. Enquanto seu corpo afundava na água do banheiro, ele ainda pensava nela, Hermione Granger, sua mais nova obsessão.

(...)

_Estados Unidos. Brooklyn, 22h40min_

Ela segurou a bolsa com um pouco mais de força, odiava aquele lugar. Não era para ela estar ali, mas seu maldito 'trabalho extra' a atrapalhava. Suspirou profundamente, aquilo ainda lhe renderia muitos frutos. Daqui a um ano ou dois ela estaria em um cruzeiro por Bahamas, com o bolso cheio de dólares.

Mas até lá teria que agüentar viver nesse inferno de lugar. Entrou no apartamento velho e acabado. Deu um falso sorrisinho para a vizinha, uma senhora de setenta e poucos anos que tinha um ninho de gatos em sua casa, e entrou no seu apartamento.

Ligou as luzes e trancou a porta. Jogou a bolsa no lado, sentou no sofá despojada. Seu trabalho no supermercado a deixava um caco, ligou a televisão. Em imagens ruins assistiu um jornal qualquer.

Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu um garoto estava a sua frente. Soltou um grito agudo, tamanho era o susto.

- Não faça mais isso, quase me matou de susto. – falou reconhecendo o menino, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

- Eu ouvi você chegar, e vim vê-la. – disse o menino que não demonstrara surpresa ao vê-la se assustar.

- Tudo bem garoto, comeu o que deixei para jantar? – perguntou ríspida se levantando e indo até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira, tirou uma marmita e colocou no microondas.

- Sim Sarah. – disse pegando um copo da AGU e o bebendo.

- Mãe. Me chame de mãe, você sabe que não gosto quando me chama pelo nome. – disse pelo que parecia pela milésima vez, isso sempre se repetia.

- Desculpe mãe. – se retratou o menino, ele a olhou nos seus olhos. Sarah sempre sentia um calafrio quando o filho a olhava tão profundamente, os olhos verdes inexpressivos a assustava.

- Tudo bem. – disse tirando a marmita do microondas.

- Posso dormir com a senhora essa noite? – perguntou receoso. Ela suspirou.

- Você tem seu quarto e sua cama, está grandinho demais para dormir comigo. – disse dando uma garfada na sua comida.

- Mas... Os meus pesadelos me aterrorizam. – sussurrou Peter.

Sarah deixou a comida de lado, deu um beijo na testa do filho.

- Isso é só coisa da sua cabeça. Agora vá dormir. – disse se separando do filho, jogou a comida no lixo, havia perdido a fome. Quando se virou ele não estava mais lá.

Peter partiu para o seu quarto, se embrenhou debaixo das cobertas. Às vezes queria tanto que sua mãe o amasse pelo menos um pouco, mas ela nunca deu qualquer indicio quanto a isso.

Fechou os olhos com medo de dormir. Sempre quando pegava no sono tinha pesadelos horríveis, pesadelos cruéis, que o atemorizavam. O sono finalmente o venceu, e mais uma vez se afundou no meio de mais um de seus pesadelos.

N/A: Desculpa a demora. Eu não iria escrever mais nenhuma das minhas fics, mas mudei de idéia. Me desculpem.

Lolipop's forever: kk' Sim, é diferente ver a Hermione fumando e tudo o mais. Obrigada pela review. Desculpe a demora. Beijinhos ;*

Bella: Sorry a demora :S Vou demorar mais tanto não, prometo. Pode deixar, vai ter nc siiim, só não prometo muita kk'. Obrigada pela review flor *-* Beijinhos ;*

Be. G.M: Desculpe a demora amigaaa,obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos ;*

Tatah Weasley: Obrigada pela review *-*Desculpe a demora! Beijinhos ;*


End file.
